


You and Me

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Series: Everyday Things [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zechs and Noin finally get a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. This is set after Endless Waltz.

**You and Me**

Noin collapsed onto her bed with a sigh. Finally a day off. She couldn't remember the last time both she and Zechs had a day off at the same time. The past month had been insane. As much as she felt that Preventers were needed and important, Noin hadn't intended to devote her every spare minute to them. Closing her eyes, she let her mind go blank. It was so nice not to have to think for awhile.

The bed dipped as Zechs sat down beside her. A gentle hand ran through her hair.

"I think I just want to sleep for the rest of the weekend."

Noin let out a sigh. "Maybe not all weekend. Until tomorrow, sure."

His hand moved from her hair to trace her cheekbones and nose. "You have plans?"

"Not plans so much as ideas." Noin opened her eyes, so she could look up at him. "We haven't had much time just for us lately."

Zechs lifted one of her hands to press a kiss against her palm. "In other words, we'll probably spend the weekend in bed, just not sleeping."

She laughed. "Well, we do have to go grocery shopping at some point. There's barely anything edible in the kitchen right now."

He waved a hand. "It can wait for now. We can order take out for dinner and deal with it tomorrow when we've had some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Noin closed her eyes again.

There was silence, but she could feel the bed move as Zechs lay down next to her, draping an arm across her waist and pulling her closer to him. Not that Noin was going to complain about that. She was more than willing to use him for a pillow. The sound of his heartbeat was very soothing, and it wasn't long before Noin found herself falling asleep. She woke hours later to the afternoon sun shining in her face. Zechs was still asleep, and Noin couldn't help smiling at the sight he made.

Somehow he had ended up curled around her in a way that made it almost impossible for her to escape his embrace. In sleep, Zechs looked much younger and peaceful. His facial expression was no longer under tight control, and he looked like an ordinary young man in his twenties. Noin carefully brushed his bangs out of his face before attempting to wriggle away, so she could use the restroom. Unfortunately for her, it didn't seem like Zechs was going to let her go. She poked him in the side without getting a response. So she poked him little harder. That didn't get a response either. So she did the only thing she could think of: she tickled him.

That got Zechs' attention. He was incredibly ticklish, even if he wouldn't admit it. It barely took a minute for her to have him at her mercy.

"Uncle! Uncle! What do you want?"

Noin looked at him sheepishly. "I need to use the bathroom. You wouldn't let go."

"A bath actually sounds appealing. The question is do we have any clean clothes to change into? I don't think I've done laundry in at least two weeks."

Noin laughed and slid off the bed. "I haven't done it since then, but there has to be something we can wear. You go see what you can find. I'm going to use the restroom then run our bath."

It didn't take her long to fill the clawfoot tub with hot water, and Noin added a little sandalwood bath oil. Zechs slipped into the room behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Noin leaned back into him. This was all she really needed to be happy: Zechs and a little peace and quiet every once in awhile. Zechs pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and she knew his thoughts were echoing her own. All they had ever needed over the years was each other.


End file.
